legendoflightfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Classes Classes are types of characters that specialize in certain skills, and lack knowledge in others. This allows players to excel in their preferred skill. For example, you can have a Warrior that is strong in Strength and Defense, but lacks skill in Magic and stamina. Knowing the classes, as well as their strengths and weaknesses, will become play an important part in taking down other players, or forming a stronger guild. Types of Classes and Skills There are currently 5 different types of classes, each having different strengths and weaknesses. The classes that you will be able to choose are: Warrior, Mage, Archer, Priest and Merchant. Different skills also acompany the classes. There are many skills that are going to be in the game, but of course, their will be 4 main skills: Strength, Defense, Magic, and Stamina. Warrior The warrior class has strong skill catagories in Strength and Defense. While other classes will be able to train these, it won't be as strong. A warrior gets 4 Stat Points instead of 3 in Strength. The only flaws in a warrior is their lack of skill in magic and little knowledge of stamina. Warriors would be a good class for people who want to learn close-range attacks, whether it is strong but slow, or weak but fast. Mage Mages have, of course, a very strong skill in Magic. Being magicians, they get 4 Stat points instead of 3 in Magic. Although the accelerated stats of a mage are limited to only Magic, Defense, and Stamina, mages have the ability to cast both offensive and healing spells froma ranged distance. Some flaws for mages is their weakness to Strength and their use of Mana for when they cast their spells. Archer Archers can be very powerful if used right. Archers can use long range weapons without using Mana. Having higher knowledge in defense and stamina than a mage, an archer would be the way to go if you want to be able to use long-range and be able to learn other skills at the same time. Archers can use a crossbows, bows, throwing knives, and more. Priest A priest, although weak in strength, is strong in magic, stamina, and defense. A priest is basically a half magician, and half merchant. A priest can learn the non-main skills a little bit faster than others, and also have the ability to heal, buff, and give items to other players. Because of this, Priests are useful for assisting other players within battle such as bosses, or training stronger enemies. Merchant A merchant? What? Yes, a merchant. A merchant specializes in ALL the other non-primary skills, like Fishing, Smithing, Mining, Cooking, Woodcutting, and more. They are able to learn those skills much faster than the other four classes. If you want to discover a new way to play in TLoTL, then play as a merchant. Merchants are also able to host their own store to sell their goods to other players. Don't forget that despite this, Merchants are still capable of fighting and training, but at a slower pace than other classes may be.This class would be exceptionally effective within a guild who need to return to battle or a quest, as well as the merchant class being a more trustworthy trader. Category:Skills Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Archer Category:Priest Category:Merchant Category:Primary Skills Category:Side Skills